


Jaune's In Trouble

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Everyone is over 18 so chill, F/M, Future Fic, Older Jaune, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, biting and scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Jaune tried his hardest to ignore her advances, but Kassandra Xiao Long always gets what she want's and she wants Jaune.





	Jaune's In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'll be the first to say this is complete and utter trash and filth butttttt I wanted to write it then I decided to share it and I'm proud of it. Kassandra is my Yang/Mercury rwbaby, she's 18 in this fic so its all g, Jaune is in his mid to late 30's as well. I wanna say a huge thanks to SassyUnicorn7 for beta reading this <3 Go read her stuff too!

Jaune was in deep shit. Why was the shit so deep? Yang and Mercury’s daughter, Kassandra, was why. He always expected her to be trouble considering who her parents were, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. See, Kassandra had taken a liking to Jaune and his resolve was breaking fast. She had been flirting with him non stop, touching his shoulder every so often or staring into his blue eyes far longer than what was appropriate. It didn’t help that her eyes were an amazing shade of purple he couldn’t seem to break away from. And it really didn’t help that she seemed to have inherited Yang’s figure.

 

What was worse was she had just turned eighteen and upped her game of seduction as a result

Jaune sighed and brushed his hair back as the signal for the end of the class rang out and his students began walking down to his desk to hand in their tests. And of course, Kassandra made sure she was the last student to hand in the test. 

  
  
Jaune gulped. He gulped for Oum’s sake! He was gulping because an eighteen-year-old wanted to fuck him. 

 

“Here you go, Professor Arc,” Kassandra said with a sweet tone, her test slipping from her fingers and floating to the floor in front of his desk as she went to add it to the pile of other tests. “Oops, silly me,” she said with a light giggle before bending down to pick it up.

 

As she bent over, her skirt had hiked up a little, exposing her soft creamy thighs and Jaune couldn’t look away. “Here you go,” she said as she placed the paper on his desk with the others, licking her soft lips. 

 

“Have a good day, Kassandra,” Jaune said, trying to be professional. He breathed a sigh of relief as his friends’ troublesome daughter headed towards the door. He had survived another day. 

 

He spoke too soon. Kassandra had turned around and walked until she was right in front of him...

 

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss Xiao Long?” he asked as he turned in his chair to look at his ridiculously attractive student.

  
  
“There is. You have something I want and I plan to take it,” she told him with a sultry tone.

 

Again he gulped. “And uh... What exactly do I have that you want?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t do anything. He had a feeling that wasn’t going to be the case, yet he found himself not even attempting to stop her.

 

“I think you already know the answer to that, Mr. Arc,” she replied with a grin before lowering herself to her knees, her hands sliding up the sides of his legs all the way to his belt before beginning to unbuckle it. 

 

“Uhhhh... Kassandra, what are you doing?” Jaune asked, his voice stuttering a little.

 

“Taking what I want, Mr. Arc,” she replied as she started pulling his pants down.

 

“Well, you really shouldn’t be doing that.”

 

“Then why don't you stop me?” she countered, smirking at him as she freed his stiffened cock. 

 

She was right, he should stop her, but it was as if his body wouldn’t let him. His resolve had finally broken, and since Yang and Mercury were going to kill him either way, he decided he might as well enjoy his last few hours of life. 

 

“But the door is still unlocked and anyone could walk in,” Jaune said.

 

Again she smirked as she wrapped a hand around his hardened member and started jerking, using her other hand to unbutton her top. “That just makes it more exciting, sir.” 

 

A few light moans escaped his lips as she continued to pump him... “Oh, Mr. Arc, you’re so hard for me. You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” she asked him, but he couldn’t think straight enough to respond.

 

Once she was done unbuttoning her top, she shuffled a little closer before lowering her head onto his shaft. She closed her eyes and moaned. Her mouth felt divine which only made him wonder how her cunt would feel wrapped around his cock. He felt her tongue swirling around as she lowered herself further, enveloping him entirely in her mouth.

 

She bobbed her head up and down for a few minutes before she pulled him out of her mouth with a pop at the end, some spit hung from her lower lip to the head of his now glistening dick. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him as she resumed her rather effective handjob. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, Mr Arc,” she said as she stood up, pulling her tights and panties down but making sure to leave her skirt on. 

 

“We really shouldn’t,” Jaune said in a futile attempt to stop this before it went even further.

 

“We shouldn’t, but we both want it,” she said as she took her top off. She then unclipped her bra and let her breasts fall out. Jaune couldn’t help but stare as she sat on his desk and slowly started to rub her clit in gentle circles, moaning in her impatience. 

 

Jaune bolted upright so fast he made himself dizzy--or perhaps that was mostly due to the half-naked teen teasing herself right in front of him. He wanted--no--he  _ needed _ to be inside of her. He didn’t even think about putting a condom on. He lined his cock up with Kassandra’s wet entrance and pushed himself in. She breathed deeply as he went in deeper, his throbbing cock filling her completely. By Oum she was tight, but he noticed she wasn’t a virgin. That thought only made him hornier. 

 

“Ungh, fuck,” Jaune grunted out as he let her adjust. 

 

“Fuck me, Mr. Arc,” she said as she started kissing the stubble on his cheek, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, exploring his body once she removed it.

 

He started his thrusting off slowly, his hands wandering up from her thighs to her breasts, cupping the soft mounds of in his hands, gently squeezing them and rubbing her nipples, eliciting quiet moans from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer as he started to quicken his thrusts, the echoes of moans and skin slapping together began to fill the classroom. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kassandra cried out. Jaune moved in to kiss her to keep her noise down--the risk of someone walking in and catching them still high. He thanked his luck that he didn’t have another class till later. 

 

Kassandra then broke away from the kiss needing some air and Jaune moved a hand to start rubbing her clit, he could feel himself getting close and he wanted her to cum too. Not long after he started rubbing the sensitive nub, her walls clenched around his meaty shaft. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries of ecstasy as she came, her hands scratching all the way down his back, breaking the skin and drawing a little blood. 

 

The tightness, the pain and wrongness of it all brought forth Jaune’s own orgasm, his hot seed flooding her. He bucked a few times as the last threads of cum pulsed out. As soon as he pulled himself out of her, his cum followed, dripping to the floor.

 

They stayed there in silence for a good minute before Kassandra giggled, hopped down from his desk, and began to put her clothes back on. “Thanks for that Mr. Arc,” she said, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be sure to tell mum you said hi,” she then whispered in his ear before leaving, making Jaune sweat a little as he rushed to put his own clothes back on.

 

Yup, he was a dead man walking. That was something he was certain about. He just wondered if it would be an angry Yang pummeling him to death, or a murderous Mercury kicking him to death.

 

Choices…

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, if you did let me know in the comments <3


End file.
